Fictional Deadliest Warrior
by Metal Harbinger
Summary: The sister fic of "Deadliest Warrior - Season H" where fictional characters meet for the first time ever on the battlefield. Who will be THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?


**Fictional Deadliest Warrior**

**by Metal Harbinger**

**Author's Note: **Due to the feeling that I may have enough ideas I have decided to not include fictional character battles in "Deadliest Warrior – Season H" and will instead feature them in this brand new standalone story.

I had the feeling that some readers might find it a bit too jarring to read all my real-life warrior match ups only to see fictional characters popping up every now and then, so hence I've decided to start a whole new story and this first chapter is actually Ch. 27 from Season H plucked out and made the first chapter of this new story.

Solid Snake's appearance in this chapter is inspired by his look in the first "Metal Gear Solid" game where he has been de-aged and Gabriel Logan's weapons are based upon his appearance from the first "Syphon Filter" game.

Once again I wish to give **Poseidon Productions** a special thanks for acting as my 'technical advisor' in regards to firearms.

Now on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXX

(A Caucasian man with short brown hair, blue eyes, a day old stubble and a dark blue headband clad in a charcoal-colored sneaking suit points a FAMAS F1 at the screen.)

Solid Snake: The famed former FOXHOUND operative who has destroyed multiple Metal Gears and averted multiple world wars...

(Snake hides in the distance with his PSG-1 and cuts down an enemy operative about to activate a Metal Gear.)

vs.

(A Caucasian brown-haired man with matching facial stubble and in a gray bodysuit points a Beretta at the screen.)

Gabriel Logan: The former Agency operative who brought down a vast biological weapons conspiracy and averted World War III.

(Gabe pulls out an M-67 and chucks it into a room full of terrorists before moving in and cutting down the survivors with his M4A1.)

_**WHO IS DEADLIEST?**_

___To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21__st__ century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

_ No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is...__**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

___Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Solid Snake:

Appearing From: Metal Gear Solid series

Military History: Former FOXHOUND member and mercenary

Known Activities: Stopped Metal Gear three times and defeated Liquid Ocelot's insurrection

Height: 6'

Weight: 165 lbs.

Gabriel Logan:

Appearing From: Syphon Filter series

Military History: Former U.S. Army and Agency operative

Known Activities: Stopping the Syphon Filter conspiracy and preventing another World War

Height: 6' 3"

Weight: 185 lbs.

"Today we are having a battle between two top notch killers whose exploits are the stuff of legends," Richard "Mack" Machowicz stated, "Both these men are skilled in multiple areas of warfare and it is that multitude of skills that has enabled them to bring down major conspiracies aimed at starting the next World War."

"Both these men have trained intensely, are highly intelligent and show no fear when confronted by danger. This is going to be a very close showdown," biomedical scientist Geoff Desmoulin offered.

"These men are both cold as ice in the heat of battle, but today one of them is getting burned and I can't wait to see what happens in the end," trauma doctor Armand Dorian added.

A young Caucasian woman with feathered red hair and clad in desert camouflage with a black undershirt is shown checking over a FAMAS.

_Testing the guns of Solid Snake will be __**Meryl Silverburgh.**_

_ The daughter of Snake's former commanding officer Roy Campbell, Meryl fought side by side with Snake during the Shadow Moses Incident and then on later campaigns in the Middle East and Outer Heaven._

"Solid Snake is the real deal. At a time when FOXHOUND was beginning to go for the big super powers, Snake didn't need any of that. All he needed was his wits and a gun. This Gabriel Logan is an upstart with no idea of what he's going up against," Meryl explained.

She is joined by a brown-haired bespectacled man in an off-white trench coat.

_On hand to provide a historical insight into the past exploits of Solid Snake is Hal Emmerich, better known as __**'Otacon.'**_

___Originally a chief engineer on the Metal Gear REX project, Otacon would soon be rescued by Snake from the clutches of renegade FOXHOUND operatives. Years later the two men would go on to found the anti-Metal Gear non-governmental organization known as 'Philanthropy.' _

"Snake has a drive unlike no other. The man was literally born to be a soldier, whereas his opponent only _became_ one. Gabriel Logan is nothing compared to him," Otacon added.

_Born as a result of the secret 'Les Enfants Terribles' government project aimed at creating the perfect soldier, Snake would join the Green Berets in his teens and took part in a mission to infiltrate western Iraq in 1991. He would later be recruited into the high-tech special forces unit known as FOXHOUND, where he would partake in missions aimed at confronting the Outer Heaven Uprising and Zanzibar Land Disturbance._

"He had everything thrown against him in addition to having his longtime ally Gray Fox and his own commanding officer Big Boss turning against him. Yet in the end, the so-called 'upstart' managed to take both of them down," Otacon continued.

_Following his retirement from FOXHOUND, Snake would later find himself recalled into service to halt the now renegade faction in what would become known as the 'Shadow Moses Incident.' He would later go on to score crucial victories against factions aimed at igniting the next World War during the Big Shell incident and later put down Liquid Ocelot's insurrection._

"Solid Snake has a habit of making the impossible possible. Snake will find plenty of holes in this Logan fellow's game plan and take him down like he is nothing," Otacon concluded.

_The legendary soldier comes equipped with a top arsenal that has served him well in his numerous encounters with international terrorists:_

Short Range: Mk 23 SOCOM Pistol

Mid-Range: FAMAS F1 Assault Rifle

Long Range: PSG-1 Sniper Rifle

Explosive: M18A1 Stealth Claymore

_But today, he will be taking on an equally determined, equally skilled adversary._

A Chinese woman with short black hair and wearing a charcoal-gray t-shirt with a bulletproof vest over it and matching pants loads a fresh clip into a Beretta M9 and checks over the sights.

_First up to test the weapons of Gabriel Logan will be his second-in-command __**Lian Xing.**_

_ A longtime combat teammate and tactical advisor, Lian fought alongside Logan during the events of the Syphon Filter conspiracy and would later become his second-in-command when he took over The Agency._

"Gabe is the best at what he does. Solid Snake is out of his league," Lian spoke confidently.

She was then joined by a middle-aged man with a handlebar mustache and wearing a blue cap with a headset attached.

_Also representing Logan will be former CIA agent and now intelligence operations commander of the IPCA, **Gary Stoneman.**_

_ A combat veteran who has seen action in almost every major American conflict since Vietnam, Stoneman first met Logan in Grenada when he saved Gabe's patrol after they were pinned down. He would later go on to lead IPCA missions in Belarus, Italy, Yemen and Ukraine._

"This Snake guy has no idea what he's getting himself into. Gabriel Logan is hands down one of the best soldiers in the world, period," Gary added.

_Joining the Army shortly after his high school graduation, Gabriel served in the 75th Ranger Regiment and went on missions in Grenada and Afghanistan before moving into Special Operations and later receiving both a Silver Star and Presidential Citation. It would be in 1993 he was recruited by The Agency._

"Right away they knew they had something special in him. He was just too damn good at everything he did," Lian explained.

_The highlight of Gabriel's career would come when he confronted the Syphon Filter virus, which turned out to be part of a much larger conspiracy aimed at starting the next World War. Following an operation which involved him traversing the world, going all the way up to U.S. Secretary of State Vincent Hadden._

"When he puts his mind to it, anything is possible. Snake is just a clone, Gabriel Logan is the real deal," Lian concluded.

_While in battle Logan carries a reliable arsenal for combating the threats of the free world:_

Short Range: Beretta M9

Mid-Range: M4A1

Long Range: SR-25

Explosive: M-67

_When things got up close and personal, both special operatives had trusted sidearms they relied upon to back them up when all else had failed._

_ Up first will be Solid Snake with the Mk 23 SOCOM Pistol._

"This is the Heckler & Koch Mark 23 semi-automatic pistol," Meryl explained pulling out a gun that had both a silencer and laser aiming module attached, "It uses .45 ACP cartridges and can hold up to 12 rounds. It has a muzzle velocity of 260 milliseconds and an effective firing range of 50 meters. This is one of the top guns Snake always trusts to have with him," she concluded.

"Well my gun holds 3 more rounds and has less recoil, try topping that," Lian spoke up pulling out a Beretta M9.

"And what do you bring to counter Lian?" Geoff asked.

"I bring the Beretta 92F, designated as the M9 by the U.S. Military," Lian said drawing her sidearm, "It's an Italian-made semiautomatic pistol that was the successor to the M1911. It holds up to 15 rounds and has an effective range of 100 meters."

"Well we've set up a test to determine the capabilities of both guns," Geoff said motioning to the course behind him, "We've set up a course for determining your weapons' speed, accuracy and stopping power, but this won't be any typical test.

"Because Snake and Logan are both known for stealth combat, you will each navigate this course in total darkness and must do so without alerting the attack bots stationed around, all of whom will be equipped with sensors that will let you know if you have been spotted. If you are spotted, the test ends. Meryl, you will be up first."

Meryl nodded and got into position, screwing a silencer onto the Mk 23's barrel and then putting on a set of night vision goggles as the panel took their positions at the table, where they will monitor her progress through a series of hidden cameras set up around the course.

"Meryl, are you ready?"

"Ready," she called back.

"Then on 3...2...1, take 'em down!"

Meryl entered the maze and almost immediately was met by an automated attack bot, the roving enemy taken down by three shots to the chest, all of which coming out as tiny puffs thanks to her silencer.

"Close call right off the bat," Mack commented as Meryl hid behind a wall and listened for the moving treads of the next target, who sped past her and was brought to a halt by two muffled shots to the back of the head.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Lian spoke skeptically from the back as Meryl was shown progressing further, taking down the third roving bot with two shots to the chest and two to the head.

Meryl ducked low as a fourth bot came into view and she emptied her last three shots into its torso before she was forced to reload, costing her a few seconds. Eventually she rushed towards the end of the course, only to have another close call as the last attack bot came into view. She darted for cover behind the wall and peeked out to fire four more shots into the last enemy before bolting out the exit.

"Time!" Geoff called out, "1:31!"

Dr. Dorian made his way inside to assess the damage, "With your first target I am counting 1, 2, 3 shots to the chest, all of which pierce the left lung, aorta and heart itself for three instant kills. Your second target took two to the back of the head. He would be dead before he hit the ground," he said making his way over to the third target, "Two to the head and two to the chest, all instant kills," he said approaching the fourth immobilized target, "Again I'm seeing a close grouping, initially hard to tell thanks to the large chunks torn out by your rounds, a testament to your gun's stopping power. With your last guy I'm seeing another close ground, tearing huge chunks out with the close grouping it was in. Altogether you have 5 kills."

"Impressive stopping power, although I do notice the recoil," Mack commented, "That is always a concern when in the heat of battle."

"Not something you would notice as much when in the hands of a seasoned operative," Meryl replied pulling out a Desert Eagle .50 AE in emphasis.

"Lian, you are up next. Get into position," Geoff spoke.

Lian nodded and pulled out her own silencer before putting on a pair of night vision goggles as the panelists set up.

"Lian, are you ready?"

"Ready," she shouted.

"On 3...2...1, make entry!"

Lian stepped into the maze and quickly dispatched the automatic attack bot with two shots to the head and then hugged a nearby wall as she listened for the next target approaching before bringing it to a halt with three shots. She then made her way to the third target and halted it with a single shot.

"Excellent," Mack commented as Lian approached the fourth bot and fired two rounds into its forehead and rushed towards the end, only to have a close call as the last bot suddenly popped out. Taking cover she peeked out and fired three final rounds before making her exit.

"Time!" Geoff called out, "1:21! Good job."

Dr. Dorian entered the maze to assess the damage done, "With our first guy here you got two shots, one through the nose which will sever this man's brain stem and another shot through the eye, great job," he said before making his way to the second target, "With your second target you got a close three shot grouping in the target's center mass, damage to the aorta and heart," he said before reaching the third target, "This guy you dispatched with a single shot through the temple for an instant kill. Another good job on your part. With the fourth guy we have two shots to the head, two instant kills each, and lastly three more closely grouped rounds. Altogether we have 5 kills."

"Your larger clip size also enabled you to navigate the course faster and you still have three shots left over in case there are other enemies nearby," Mack added, Meryl looking on not intimidated.

_Both experts successfully eliminated all of their targets and navigated the course without detection, but where do our panelists stand?_

"For me it's all about stopping power and I'm with the Mark 23," Dr. Dorian started.

"The M9 carries 3 more rounds and has less recoil, both crucial factors in a battle, edge M9," Geoff countered.

It would fall down to Mack for the tiebreaker.

"Both these pistols have their undeniable strengths with the Mark 23's greater stopping power and the M9's greater clip capacity. In my personal opinion these strengths cannot outdo each other. I'm gonna call it even."

_In short range weapons, both warriors are even._

_ Coming up, the fight progresses further along as two reliable assault rifles are put to the test._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_ The time has now come for both warriors to unleash their mid-range arsenal. Up first will be Gabriel Logan with the Colt M4A1 Carbine._

"Today I bring the M4A1 Carbine," he said displaying his rifle, "This is the carbine version of the famed M-16 assault rifle. It is favored by counter-terrorist and Special Forces units for close quarters combat because of its compactness and firepower, making it ideal for urban warfare. It uses 5.56x45mm NATO cartridges coming in 30 round box magazines and has the ability to go fully automatic with an effective range of up to 550 yards."

"Very well. What do you bring to counter Meryl?" Geoff asked.

"I bring the FAMAS F1. It's a bullpup-styled assault rifle, meaning it's easier to wield indoors. It uses 5.56×45mm NATO cartridges and has a fire rate of up to 1,000 rpm with an effective range of 300 meters and altogether carries a 25 round box magazine," she explained.

"For this next test we are going to be emphasizing indoor combative capabilities," Geoff said motioning to another crude structure set up behind them.

"Inside this maze there are three terrorists in addition to three hostages, one of whom must be dragged out in order for you to complete the test. Gary, you'll be up first this time," Geoff spoke.

Gary nodded and got into position.

"Gary, are you ready?"

"Let's do this," the veteran called back.

"Then on 3...2...1, breach, bang and clear!"

Gary tossed a flash bang through the entrance and made his way inside, quickly gunning down a mannequin with an AK-47 dangling from its shoulder. He then quickly shoved another mannequin, representing an unarmed civilian, to the ground before coming to a turn and tossing another flash bang around it. Once it detonated he made another turn and gunned down a second terrorist before coming to an opening with a door and another unarmed civilian. Ordering the 'civilian' to stay back he kicked the door open and entered the room to find a life-sized practice dummy in a chair. Before he could grab his target there was a whirr coming from behind and he turned to find a third 'terrorist' stepping into view, quickly gunning him down in a flurry that split the target's head wide open. All threats neutralized he scooped up the dummy and made his way back through the maze and exited.

"Time! 1:27!" Geoff called out.

Dr. Dorian made his way in to assess the damage, "I'm seeing tightly grouped clusters that tear apart hearts, lungs, the aorta, all instant kill shots," he said before making his way over to examine the civilian targets, "I see no damage here. Altogether you have 3 dead terrorists and no innocent casualties. Good job."

"Meryl, you are up next. Let's see what you can do," Geoff spoke.

Meryl nodded and got into position with her F1.

"Meryl, are you ready?"

"Ready!" she called back.

"On 3...2...1, make entry!"

Meryl pulled out a flash bang and tossed it into the maze, immediately making her way inside following its detonation and gunning down the first terrorist target before harmlessly passing the first civilian. She then came to the corner and pulled another flash bang grenade, tossing it around the corner and following its detonation, stepped out to gun down the second terrorist. Pushing the other civilian target out of the way she then overturned a nearby desk and kicked the door open to find the last hostage waiting for her. There was a whirr from behind and she whirled around to be met by the last terrorist, gunning him down in a rapid fire flurry. With all threats neutralized she grabbed the last hostage and dragged it out of the maze.

"Time! 1:20! Good job," Geoff called out.

Dr. Dorian made his way inside to assess the damage done to all targets, "All of your terrorists are D.O.A. and your innocent bystanders have no damage done to them. Altogether you have 3 dead bad guys and no innocent casualties."

_Both assault rifles have left a trail of death and destruction in their wake, but where do our panelists stand?_

"For me the FAMAS does it," Geoff started, "It's got that Bullpup design that makes it easier to wield indoors while still being accurate in open battlefields."

"Normally I would be tempted to side with the gun that carries more bullets, as is the case with the M4A1, but the Bullpup design of the FAMAS was one of the factors that helped Meryl complete her test faster, edge FAMAS," Mack seconded.

"I don't know about you guys. They pretty much did the same for me in terms of damage and accuracy, so I'm calling this one even," Dr. Dorian concluded.

_In mid-range weapons, Solid Snake takes the edge with the FAMAS F1._

_ Coming up, both warriors break out their long range killer and then later, it's a battle between two elite special ops agents to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ The time has now come for both warriors to unleash their long range killers. Up first will be Solid Snake with the PSG-1 sniper rifle._

"I bring the H&K PSG-1, a German-made semi-automatic sniper rifle with an effective range of 800 meters and also a 20 round detachable box magazine. It is mechanically based upon the G3 and features a low noise bolt closing device," Meryl explained.

"And what do you bring to counter Lian?" Geoff inquired.

"I bring the SR-25 semi-automatic sniper rifle, loosely based around the original AR-10 model. It uses 7.62×51mm NATO rounds and can use either a 10 or 20 detachable box magazine," Lian explained.

"This is the scenario. On the opposite platform we have a hostage situation taking place with the terrorist using an innocent victim as a human shield in front of a window. The terrorist is represented by a ballistic gel bust and the hostage is represented by the dummy. You have one shot and if you miss, the target has just killed your hostage. Meryl, you will be up first."

Meryl nodded and climbed the ladder, getting into position and adjusting the PSG-1's scope and sights. Once everything was set into place she took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang followed by the crack of glass as the round tore through the glass and hit the gel head in the eye, perilously close to the hostage.

"Very nice," Geoff spoke.

Dr. Dorian examined the dead 'terrorist,' "You hit this guy right through his left eye for an instant kill shot. It was dangerously close to the hostage and would have traumatized them, not to mention if it were a few more inches to the right you could have risked hitting the hostage."

"Lian, do you think you can do any better?" Geoff asked.

"I know I can," the woman stated firmly before climbing the ladder and getting ready.

Getting into a prone position she too adjusted her sights and once she was confident everything was ready, squeezed the SR-25's trigger. Her shot rang out and the bullet struck the glass, plowing through and hitting the terrorist straight through the eye farther away from the hostage.

"Amazing shot," Mack commented.

Dr. Dorian made his way over and assessed the damage, "You hit this man in the eye for an instant kill, and you managed to shoot him in the eye farther away from the hostage. It is a safer shot and less traumatic for a hostage."

"Gabe prides himself on precision," Lian smirked towards Meryl, who only rolled her eyes.

_Both weapons killed their targets, but where do our panelists stand?_

"This is a tough one," Geoff started, "Both these guns are very close in terms of accuracy, so I'm gonna call this one even."

"I have to disagree," Dr. Dorian countered, "The SR-25 was more accurate in hitting its target, meaning less trauma to the victim and a faster death for the bad guy. Edge SR-25."

"It could fall down to a matter of the shooter's individual skill on this one, once again too close to call. My edge is even," Mack concluded.

_In long range weapons, both warriors are even._

_ Coming up, our warriors introduce their explosive arsenals and then later, two deadly warriors clash for the first time._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The time has come for both warriors to unleash their explosive arsenals. Up first will be Gabriel Logan with the M-67 fragmentation grenade._

"I bring the pain to them with the M67 fragmentation grenade," Gary said unclipping one from his vest and showing it off, "It's filled with Composition B and has a four second delay when the pin is pulled."

"For this test we've set up three targets representing an enemy patrol," Geoff said motioning to the three dummies set up on the range, "All of them are equipped with 38G and 100G shock patches, both targets positioned 15 and 20 feet away from the designated detonation point. If the 38G patch is tripped, the target is disoriented. If the 100G patch is tripped, the target is dead. Gary, when you are ready you may get into position."

Gary nodded and pulled out a grenade as the panelists took their positions behind the protective glass barrier.

"On 3...2...1, let 'em have it!"

Gary pulled the pin and tossed the grenade into the designated area, resulting in an explosion that flung all three targets into the air, but completely tore the 'pointman' apart who bore the brunt of the blast.

"Nothing we haven't seen already," Meryl spoke up unimpressed.

Dr. Dorian made his way out to assess the damage, "Our pointman is unquestionably toast," he said picking up the dummy's severed leg and tossing it aside before making his way back to the other targets, "With these two guys they were done in by shrapnel," he said picking up a dummy whose head had a jagged piece of metal sticking out of the area above its eye. "Altogether I'm seeing 3 kills."

"While your weapon can kill a group of people, Snake would see it coming from a mile away. Our explosive has the element of surprise," Otacon replied.

_Solid Snake counters with a fragmentation mine that ambushes the enemy with lethal precision._

Meryl stood out on the range setting up an explosive.

"Tell us more about your explosive Meryl," Geoff asked.

"Snake used the M18A1 Claymore. It is a directional anti-personnel mine that is primarily used for ambushes and as an anti-infiltration device against enemy infantry. It carries one and a half pounds of C-4 and is combined with steel shrapnel, 700 1/8" steel balls to be exact. It has an effective range of 50 meters and a maximum of 250. The ones Snake used during the Shadow Moses Incident had built-in stealth camouflage and utilized a short range 90 degree laser sight to trigger the detonation," Meryl explained.

"To test out your explosives we've once again set up 3 targets. The 'pointman' is a ballistic gel torso that has been placed 15 feet away from the mine, the optimal distance for detonation. In addition, there will be two blood-filled foam torsos placed 30 and 40 feet away to determine the blast radius of the Claymore's higher explosive content, both with 38 and 100G shock patches. On your go, let her rip," Geoff spoke.

Meryl nodded and the panelists took their position behind the protective barrier. She pulled out a remote detonator and looked to the others, "Fire in the hole!"

With a push of the button the explosive knocked the gel torso backwards before it again violently snapped forward and stage blood could be seen gushing from both the foam targets.

"Talk about lowering the boom," Meryl winked.

Dr. Dorian made his way over to assess the damage, starting by lifting the 'pointman's' shirt, "Both his patches are tripped and I'm seeing multiple pellets having torn through his chest for an instant kill."

He then made his way over to assess the two foam targets, "Both patches are tripped on both targets and I'm seeing that the high velocity pellets alone would net multiple instant kills on a target. Altogether you have 3 kills."

_Both explosives succeeded in killing all three of their targets, but where do our panelists stand?_

"This is another test where both weapons have their strong advantages," Geoff started, "With the M-67 you have more freedom of movement and it carries a wide blast radius to back it up, but then again it's a weapon you can see coming from a mile away. The Claymore is a stationary device, but it has that element of surprise behind it. I give the edge to Snake."

"I give it to the Claymore," Mack seconded, "The kind of Claymores Snake uses have that built-in stealth aspect. Gabe would need either thermal goggles or a mine detector. Snake has the edge."

"The Claymore's element of surprise gets it for me. It truly would have that capacity for creating psychological trauma unlike many contemporary explosives," Dr. Dorian concluded.

_In explosive weapons, Solid Snake takes the edge with the Claymore M18A1._

_ Coming up, both warrior's X-factors are gauged and then it's a showdown between two deadly special operatives._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Now that all weapons have been tested there is one last thing to do, to gauge the X-factor, the one defining attribute they alone carry in their battle to the death._

"So Otacon, tell us about Snake's unique X-factor," Mack asked.

"Snake was literally born for battle. He was spawned from the 'Les Enfant Terribles' project designed to create the perfect soldier, using the genes of the 'Greatest Warrior of the 20th Century,' Big Boss. Thanks to his specific genetics, he inherited a lot of the combative skills and traits of the man himself and thus he was able to pull off everything he was able to on the battlefield," Otacon explained.

"And what about Gabriel?" Mack asked Lian Xiang.

"Gabriel Logan possesses an indomitable will and dedication that was able to lead him and anybody he commanded to victory. Any weapon that was placed in his hands, any tactic he was told to adopt, he did it to sheer perfection," Lian explained.

_ Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

_ Who will win a battle between two similar foes?_

_ Special Agent_

(Solid Snake quietly guns down a white-clad guard walking past him before stepping out and shooting down the man's colleague before he even knows what is happening.)

_vs. Special Agent_

(Gabriel Logan hides in some foliage with his SR-25, sniping down two South American guerillas in rapid succession.)

_Stealth Combat_

(Snake pops out from behind a metal container and grabs a guard who was walking past him, snapping the man's neck before dragging his body out of sight.)

_vs. Direct Confrontation_

(Gabriel is confronted by three terrorists, all of whom quickly fall in a hail of gunfire from his M4A1.)

_Born for Battle_

(Solid Snake knocks Liquid Snake seemingly to his death from atop Metal Gear REX.)

_vs. Indomitable Will_

(Gabriel stands tall over the mutilated remains of Jason Chance, a smoking automatic shotgun held in his hands.)

"In the end there can only be one. Let's find out," Mack spoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere deep in the Alaskan wilderness a number of sentries clad in white winterized combat armor patrol the exterior of a top secret military facility being utilized by a terrorist organization.

In the distance, IPCA operative Gabriel Logan trudges through the snowy terrain, having just parachuted in from a few miles away. He eventually comes from a hill where he spots the facility and pulls out a pair of binoculars. He sees various guards patrolling the perimeter and carefully studies their routes as they move about, also taking note of the searchlights illuminating the courtyard below. Rising to a knee he tapped his earpiece with his free hand.

"Lian, I'm here," he spoke.

_"Excellent. Our intel informs us the disc should be inside. Get in there, grab it and get out. Be careful though. It will be heavily guarded," _Lian Xing spoke from the other end.

"I'm aware of that. Logan out," the operative spoke as he put away his binoculars and withdrew his SR-25 sniper rifle. Quickly assembling the rifle he lastly attaches the silencer before peering through the scope, just in time to see a transport truck arriving at the front gate. He waits for the truck to pass through and with a quick squeeze of his trigger quietly eliminates the guard closest to him. He quickly switches his sights and with a second squeeze he executes the man's colleague as his back remains turned to him.

The truck comes to a halt near a warehouse and both the driver and his passenger get out, going around to the back to lift the gate and inspecting their cargo.

"Is this all they asked for?" the driver asked before shrugging and walking off, leaving his passenger to stand guard.

The lone guard was unaware of the cardboard box rising up behind him and without warning a hand clamped down over his mouth while another arm wrapped around his neck. With a deft jerk to the side the man's neck was snapped and his limp body was dragged into the back of the truck.

Solid Snake emerged from the back of the truck, now equipped with a few weapons gathered from a weapons crate and ready for action. He was on a mission to retrieve an optical disc believed to contain the combat exercise data of a new Metal Gear prototype. There were rumors of other parties being interested and he needed to get to it before they could.

He could hear the footsteps of another guard approaching and quickly ducked for cover behind a metal crate. When he was confident the threat had passed he knelt down and activated his Codec.

"Otacon, it's me. I'm inside the base," Snake reported.

_"Excellent. The data Mei Ling compiled should tell you where the building is that the disc should be stored. Contact me once you've got it and we'll arrange for your transport," _Otacon spoke from the other end.

Snake was about to reply when he heard the footsteps again and readied his newly-acquired Mark 23 SOCOM. He listened intently as the guard drew closer and watched as the white-clad sentry passed with his back to him. He was about to act when the back of the man's head suddenly exploded.

_"Snake, what's wrong? Speak to me!" _Otacon called out.

"I have to go. Someone else must be interested in the data. Snake out," the veteran agent replied before abruptly ending the transmission.

Snake got to what he thought would be a safe spot behind another metal crate and watched as another guard fell with a round to the skull. Pulling out his PSG-1 he entered a prone position and peered through the scope, yet was unable to clearly see anything through the heavy snowfall.

He waited patiently and watched as another guard was dropped by the unseen attacker. He was trying to pinpoint where the muted gunfire was coming from, only to have a close call as a spotlight shone precariously close to his position. Taking aim he squeezed the trigger and shattered the light.

Gabriel watched from his position as one of the spotlights was suddenly shattered by an unseen attacker. Someone else was there and threatening to blow his cover. All the careful planning put into this mission was being threatened and he would need to act fast. He quickly scooped up the SR-25 and slung it around his shoulder, readying his silenced Beretta M9 for the suspicious guards that would be descending upon the courtyard as he made his move.

Snake meanwhile had used the distraction to his advantage and was now inside the building after infiltrating via the ducts. He had taken cover behind a parked battle tank and listened intently for any oncoming guards, taking the time to get a quick peek at the facility's layout obtained by Mei Ling. He should be close to the lab, but first would have to get past the guards and the security camera. Raising his silenced Mark 23 he took out the camera and then prepared to take out the guard who was coming to investigate the sudden ruckus.

Following some fancy stealth work, Gabriel Logan finally entered the base after eliminating two more guards with careful shots from his silenced Beretta and proceeded further into building and taking a right towards the R&D wing where the disc would likely be located. Hugging his back to the wall he readied his gun and stepped into the open, only to be stopped in his tracks as another man in a black sneaking suit with a black headband emerged from the main laboratory. In his hand was the optical disc he had come for!

Snake found himself standing face to face with another brown-haired man dressed similar to him and he drew his Mark 23, both men standing in tense silence with their weapons trained on each other, neither showing any signs of backing down. His suspicions had proven true, he wasn't the only person looking for the disc.

Ultimately it would be Logan who would break the stare down, firing a round that sent Snake diving back into the laboratory for cover. The IPCA operative holstered the Beretta and drew his M4A1, his advance halted as Snake had drawn his FAMAS F1 and returned fire. The situation growing desperate, Gabe pulled an M-67 fragmentation grenade from his harness and pulled the pin before chucking it into the lab.

Snake saw the explosive and sought cover behind a bank of supercomputers, nearly deafened by the following detonation. Through all the smoke and fire he was able to spot the other man and opened fire, his opponent ducking behind a desk and returning fire, both men's rounds missing and instead striking computer monitors, filing cabinets and partitions, shredded papers flying through the air. The back and forth gunfire continued until both men were forced to reload.

Gabriel attempted to creep up on his opponent and pulled another grenade, ready to pull the pin as he tried to pinpoint his target's location. He inched closer to the edge of the partition until he again found himself staring into the other man's face and brought his wrist up to block a punch directed at his face, following by a backwards leap to avoid a high kick. He brought his M4A1 up to block another punch and then drew it back in an attempt to whip the mystery man with the rifle's stock, only to find it knocked from his hands by another kick. He wasn't out of the fight just yet and managed to grab his challenger's arm and spin him around, the FAMAS F1's trigger depressed and firing a burst into the ceiling.

Snake grunted as he felt the other man trying to wrench his arm backwards, but he brought his foot down and stomped hard on the man's foot before kicking backwards into his shin. With his enemy stunned he then flipped the man over his shoulder and attempted to fire a burst into him, but the charcoal-clad man rolled out of the way and tossed another grenade in his direction, again sending the ex-FOXHOUND operative fleeing.

The explosive detonated and Logan found himself showered in shards of glass and sparks, yet he could see the rival agent was still alive and running down a nearby hall. Raising his Beretta he fired everything he had left in his current clip at the fleeing man, yet his shots missed. Reaching down for his M4A1 he reloaded it and resumed the chase.

Snake had put quite a bit of distance between himself and his opponent and once again found himself outside in an area lined with trees and generators. He could see the mystery man emerging from the building and reached into his pack for some additional 'goodies' he had obtained from the weapons crate, but first he needed to draw the man to him and raised the Mark 23, firing a few shots into his direction.

Gabe threw himself behind cover as three silenced rounds struck the tree closest to him and pointed his M4A1 into the open, but couldn't find the other man. He slowly crept from behind the generator and proceeded farther along darting behind whatever cover he could until he looked down and saw a pair of footprints in the snow leading behind a small shed.

The man was nearby and he could sense a trap brewing. He reached onto his harness and pulled out another grenade and chucked it before turning on his heel and running in the opposite direction.

As he ran Gabe did not see the small patch of snow that had recently been disturbed and when he stepped on it an explosion followed, sending the IPCA operative flying through the air with his body riddled by steel pellets.

Solid Snake stepped out from the darkness and walked over to where his opponent lay. Seeing no signs of life from the fallen man he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, putting one in his mouth and lighting up before taking a long drag in victory.

XXXXXXXXXX

Winner: Solid Snake

Solid Snake:

Mk 23 SOCOM Pistol: 32

FAMAS F1: 310

PSG-1: 115

M18A1 Claymore: 120

Total: 577

Gabriel Logan:

Beretta M9: 18

Colt M4A1: 105

SR-25: 200

M-67 Fragmentation Grenade: 100

Total: 423

_In the final battle Snake ultimately prevailed thanks to his combined closer range combat and his superior explosive. Logan did not go down without a fight, his sniper rifle ultimately proving to be superior to Snake's, yet still wasn't able to score him the victory in the end._

"Snake had the more reliable weapons that helped carry him to victory. His sidearm had the better stopping power and Logan wasn't able to find his way around the stealth Claymores. You also have to factor in that Snake managed to stop nuclear war from occurring constantly, three times by himself. Gabe relied more so on the assistance of his teammates and likely wouldn't have been able to stop Metal Gear by himself if pitted against it. Snake would have likely stopped the Syphon Filter conspiracy several times over by himself," Geoff explained.

"While I respect Solid Snake I still think the results of this simulation were bullsh-t," Lian said.

"Snake is a legend in the Black Ops community and I think this battle is a further testament to that," Otacon concluded.

(Snake is shown riding away from the facility on a snowmobile as the entire compound goes up in flames behind him.)

XXXXXXXXXX

_Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior' it's a battle between two bloody vigilantes:_

The Punisher: The fearsome one man army who terrorizes organized crime in New York and all over the world...

vs.

Max Payne: The rugged N.Y.P.D. cop with nothing left to live for other than adding to his tally of mob victims.

_Who will be...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?!_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

**Author's Note: **For anybody who read this over in "Deadliest Warrior – Season H" you will see I have made a few minor adjustments, but other than that it remains exactly the same.

Well you know the drill, read and review! Until next time this is Metal Harbinger saying SPREAD THE SICKNESS, ONE MIND AT A TIME! \m/


End file.
